Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more specifically, to a vehicle including an engine equipped with a supercharger and a throttle body.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a motorcycle, a throttle body is fixed to a cylinder head of an engine via a rubber throttle holder. If such an engine includes a supercharger, however, the rubber throttle holder may detach from the cylinder head because supercharging increases the pressure inside an air intake passage. In an attempt to solve this problem, WO 2011/078343 discloses a mounting structure of a throttle body in an engine equipped with a supercharger in which the throttle body is fixed to a chamber case, and the chamber case is fixed to a cylinder head so that a throttle holder on a downstream side of the throttle body will not be detached therefrom.
WO 2011/078343 describes a motorcycle and intends to prevent members on a downstream side of the throttle body from detaching. However, in engines which are used in other vehicles, there are cases in which an air intake tube on an upstream side of the throttle body includes an elastic air intake passage structure. In this case, the air intake tube on the upstream side of the throttle body is likely to be detached.